halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fall of New Belgrade
The Fall of New Belgrade was a propaganda song created after the Battle of New Belgrade during the UNSC-GFS War. Based on the American Civil War's Union song The Fall of Charleston, it was never particularly liked by UNSC troops, due to the fact it neglected the true cost of taking New Belgrade. After Operation: TIDAL WAVE, as a slight to the UNSC, the Gilgamesh Free State created their own version, the Liberation of New Belgrade, and broadcast it galaxywide to celebrate their victory. Lyrics Version Oh have you heard the glorious news, is the cry from every mouth, New Belgrade is taken, and the Innies put to rout; And Marshal Garan the chivalrous, he ran to save his bacon— When he saw General Joe’s Oonskies and New Belgrade was taken! With a bang, whammy-wow, The Innies from our arty quickly ran, Whack, rowdy-dow, Invincible are we! This Gilgameshan valor, they once did loudly boast, That the footsteps of a Terran man, should never pollute their coast. They’d fight the Oonskies two to one, who only fought for booty, But when we did come along it was “Legs, carry me away!” With a bang, whammy-wow, New Belgrade is fallen, Whack, rowdy-dow, The end is drawing near! And from the sacred city, the valiant Innie throng; Skedaddled in confusion, although several thousand strong— Without a shot, without a round, or least sign of resistance, And leaving their poor friends behind, with the Oonskies for assistance! With a bang, whammy-wow, How are you, Gilgameshan chivalry? Bang, whammy-wow Your time is nearly done! And again o’er the city's battered streets, the Blue and White does fly, While the 'valorous' of Sixty-one in the last ditch do lie;— With Lockett, Joe and Hoodtoo, to lead our men to glory, We’ll squash poor Ed's Free State, and then go “Semper Fi!” With a bang, whammy-wow, How are you, neutral Pete Moritz? Whack, rowdy-dow, Your clock too now ticks! Gilgamesh Free State Version Oh have you heard the glorious news, is the cry from every mouth, New Belgrade is liberated, and the Oonskies put to rout; And Garan the chivalrous, he moved to save his nation— When he crushed Joe's Oonskie men and New Belgrade was taken! With a bang, whammy-wow, A weakened bunch are Oonskie troops, Bang, whammy-wow Invincible are we! That proud Oonskie General, he once did loudly boast, That the footsteps of an Innie man, should ne'er touch their coast. They’d fight the Innies hundred to one, who only fought for booty, But when we did come along it was “Legs, do your duty!” With a bang, whammy-wow, New Belgrade is taken, Bang, whammy-wow, The end is drawing near! And from our sacred city, the valiant Oonskie throng; Retreated in confusion, although thousands more strong— Without a shot, without a round, or least sign of resistance, And leaving their poor friends behind, with us Innies for assistance! With a bang, whammy-wow, How are you, invincible Oonskie? Bang, whammy-wow, Your time is nearly done! And again o’er our battered Parliament, the Green and White do fly, While the valorous of March '55 in the shallow ditches lie;— With Garan, Philips, and Garner too, to lead our men to glory, We’ll squash poor Joe's Oonskie troops, and then go “Semper Fi!” With a bang, whammy-wow, How are you, enraged Admiral Osman? Bang, whammy-wow, You soon too will have ran! Category:Safe Havens